<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creating Content by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825755">Creating Content</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Disorder, Barry References, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill meets fellow show-runner Erika at a Comic-Con panel, after which she asks him out for coffee. A nervous Bill then accepts Erika’s invitation to go back to her place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creating Content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/gifts">JustSomeAsshole</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Comic-Con was, to say the least, intense. With a never ending circus of activities, panels, and a plethora of people strolling about in costumes; it wasn't typically what Bill would consider a relaxing and enjoyable event. Bill knew some celebrities would cosplay so they could enter the fray, even brazenly dressing up as their own characters to see whether or not they were recognized, but Bill had no desire to weave his way among the throng of bodies. Instead, he tried to get from his spot in the parking lot to the waiting area for the panel as quickly as possible and with minimal interruption, sunglasses on and Dodger’s hat pulled low.</p><p>    Managing to arrive for the most part unimpeded, Bill spotted Alec and he raised a hand at him in acknowledgment, meeting each other in the middle of the room. “Hey buddy, how’s it going?”</p><p>    Alec nodded. “Pretty good. We should be starting up soon.”</p><p>    Bill glanced around. “Who all is on the panel again? I forget.”</p><p>    “Well,” Holding up a hand, Alec started to list off on his fingers. “The Daves from <em> Thrones </em> of course. Kelley from <em> Big Little Lies</em>, and Erika Matthews from <em> Analysis</em>.”</p><p>    Peering at the assembled faces, Bill saw a tallish woman whose long crimson hair cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves. Her simple outfit of dark wash jeans and a faded t-shirt, with a splash of colors on it that looked suspiciously familiar to Bill, did nothing to hide her curvaceous figure as she laughed along with Benioff. </p><p>    “Is that Matthews?” Bill tilted his head in her direction. <em> Analysis </em> was one of his favorite shows, and Bill listened to a podcast she was a guest on, finding her discussion on writing and filmmaking thought provoking and insightful, but they never crossed paths before.</p><p>    Alec nodded. “Yeah. Should be a good group.”</p><p>    Then they were ushered to the stage, the roar from the audience deafening as Bill smiled, told himself to breathe, and took a seat. Erika was on his other side and Bill found the image on her shirt itching his brain. Unable to pinpoint it but not wanting to stare openly at her chest, Bill tried to forget about it as the panel proceeded.</p><p>    As stressful as Bill found the atmosphere of Comic-Con, he truly appreciated the fans themselves. For once when they reached the Q &amp; A portion, as people nervously approached the microphones in the aisles, Bill knew he wouldn’t get the same old questions that were tossed at him and Alec by almost every interviewer. Bill told the story of how the concept for <em> Barry </em> came about so frequently at this point he was pretty sure he mumbled things like ‘dog catcher’ and ‘but it would be me’ in his sleep.</p><p>    A young guy dressed as some sort of character from the 1800s Bill couldn’t discern approached the microphone on the right, hands fidgeting before he shoved them into his pockets and leaned in. “Yeah, um...my question is for Erika Matthews?”</p><p>    “Sure.” Erika leaned forward. “What’s your name?”</p><p>    “Sean?” He said it as though he weren’t quite sure.</p><p>    Smiling, Erika nodded. “Hello Sean. What’s your question?”</p><p>    “Well, it’s about episode seven, <em> Grandeur</em>? It has a...well it’s dreamlike and strange. But…”</p><p>    “<em>Kagemusha</em>!” Bill pounded his fist on the table, and for a moment all the eyes in the room turned to him and he wanted nothing more than to evaporate. “Oh, um...sorry.” Shifting his gaze, Bill lifted a shoulder and turned to Erika. “I just realized your shirt is from the dream sequence in <em> Kagemusha</em>. I couldn’t figure it out and it was bugging me, so…”</p><p>    Erika grinned and held the fabric of her shirt taught. “Yeah! Thanks, it’s one of my favorites.” Before turning her attention back to Sean. “I’m sorry, you were saying?”</p><p>    “Yeah, so, episode seven…” Appearing even more anxious now that his rhythm was interrupted, Bill hurt on the young man’s behalf. “It’s got that dreamlike, odd quality, but it still fits in with the other episodes. Like as a viewer, I didn’t feel thrown off. Just curious, how did you manage that?”</p><p>    Chuckling, Erika sat back in her chair. “Well, first, that’s incredibly kind of you to say. I really appreciate it. And second, as for tossing weird stuff into an episode and making it work, you should really be talking to this guy.” </p><p>    Bill jumped when Erika’s delicate hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to her, blinking in confusion. “Because episode 205 of <em> Barry</em>, ‘ronny/lily’, is a perfect example of how you can incorporate elements of surrealism into your work without disrupting the narrative. I mean…” Holding up her hands, Erika shook her head in awe. “It should be dissected and taught in film studies courses. One of the best pieces of television ever made. If any of you haven’t seen it, go out and do yourself a favor. Am I right?”</p><p>    The audience clapped and Erika joined them, Bill barely able to meet her smiling green eyes as his face grew hot and he leaned into the microphone. “Wow. Thank you.” Mumbling, he bobbed his head. Erika went on to explain more of her process to Sean about the episode in question and it wasn’t long before they wrapped up, walking off stage to raucous applause. </p><p>    Alec had a meeting to get to, so he and Bill said hurried goodbyes and Bill found himself standing in the middle of the room, hands in his pockets and chewing his lip. Sidling up to Erika where she stood picking at a plate of fruit and leaning against the wall, Bill raised a large hand in a wave. “Hey.”</p><p>    “Oh hi, Bill.” Erika smiled, setting down the strawberry she was about to pop in her mouth.</p><p>    “So I just…” Scratching the side of his head, Bill shifted his weight to the other foot. “I just wanted to thank you for all those nice things you said out there.”</p><p>    Waving a hand dismissively, Erika shook her head. “Oh, that was nothing. I absolutely love <em> Barry </em>. Brilliant. I particularly like seeing you direct. You’re welcome, though.”</p><p>    “I love <em> Analysis</em>, too. It’s so…” Holding out his hands as if he were grasping an invisible ball, Bill stared at the blank space in the air as he spoke. “Poignant and dark and haunting. Every time I watch an episode it sticks with me and I find myself turning it over in my head. It’s amazing.”</p><p>    Erika placed a hand over her heart and tilted her head. “Aw, Bill. That’s so wonderful of you to say. I really admire your work so that means a lot to me.”</p><p>    Tipping his head back and forth, Bill gave a half smile, unsure how to respond for a moment. “I...I really do like your shirt. It’s rad. Love Kurosawa.”</p><p>    “Me too.” Erika nodded, plucking at the fabric. “Would you believe I got it for $3 at a garage sale?”</p><p>    “What?” Eyes going wide, Bill’s mouth fell open. “How is that possible?”</p><p>    Shaking her head, Erika shrugged. “I think it was an estate sale, actually. Must’ve belonged to a relative and they had no idea what it was. I felt kinda bad…” Erika made a face. “Thought afterward maybe I should’ve told them it could be worth something. But I was living on ramen at the time and miserable as hell, so I decided I had to have it.”</p><p>    “I don’t blame you.” Bill grinned. “I would’ve done the same.”</p><p>    Falling quiet again, Bill studied his white sneakers with his hands in his pockets, wondering if he should make an excuse to leave when Erika piped up. “So what are you doing now?”” </p><p>    “Um…” Bill looked around the room hopelessly. “Right now? Nothing I guess. Why?”</p><p>    Erika bit her lip, eyebrow raised. “You want to get coffee or something? Maybe?”</p><p>    “Oh.” Eyes darting around, Bill smiled and nodded. “Sure. That sounds good.”</p><p>    They agreed on a place a couple of miles away, arriving separately. Sitting down with their drinks, Bill pointed at Erika’s shirt. “So, how’d you get into Kurosawa?”</p><p>    “Oh, I used to work at a movie theatre in high school.” Erika nodded, taking a sip. “We had this one really cool manager who would request prints of old movies and screen them on Wednesdays, and do a employee-only showing on Tuesdays at midnight. He did <em> Yojimbo </em> and I was blown away. Immediately had to go rent all the other ones I could find.”</p><p>    “No way, I worked at a movie theatre in high school too.” Bill grinned. “But I was, uh...fired.” Lifting his eyebrows, he looked off to the side and smirked.</p><p>    Erika smiled. “Oh yeah? What for?”</p><p>    “Well….” Bill made a face. “I <em> may </em> have spoiled the ending to <em> Titanic </em> for a bunch of sorority girls who were annoying the shit out of me.”</p><p>    Throwing back her head, Erika cackled, setting down her coffee and clutching her stomach. Bill tilted his head in admiration that Erika’s laugh overtook her entire body, not an ounce of timidity present. “Oh goodness, that’s fantastic. I wish I’d left that way. It was surprisingly stressful working there.”</p><p>    Bill nodded. “Yeah, the customers were jerks most of the time and the pay was so shitty, but it was almost worth it for the free movies.”</p><p>    “Agreed. I was there on and off for years and between that and when I got a job later at a rental place, I easily watched thousands. It was wonderful.” Erika smiled. “Plus, at the theatre for our employee parties we would rig the projector to play video games on the big screen. DDR, Rock Band, Mario Kart, that kind of stuff. Super fun.”</p><p>    Shaking his head, Bill tossed back a swallow of coffee. “Damn, your theatre sounds a lot more fun than mine. Everyday it was just, ‘Shut up and tear the tickets, Hader, no one gives a damn about your ‘film analysis’.’”</p><p>    Erika chuckled, finishing her drink. “Yeah, I don’t doubt it.” Catching Bill’s cobalt gaze, Erika smiled at him before glancing over at the shop patrons. “Hey, so…” Peeking at him out of the corner of her eye, Erika’s lips spread into a coy smirk. “You want to get out of here?”</p><p>    Bill blinked rapidly. “Um...and go where?”</p><p>    “My place.” Lifting a shoulder, Erika swiveled to face him. “Unless you’d rather go to yours.”</p><p>    Fighting to keep the fingers around his cup steady, Bill cleared his throat. “No, uh...your...your place sounds good.” Nodding, he formed his quivering lips into something resembling a smile.</p><p>    “Great.” Fishing her phone out of her pocket, Erika texted him the address. “I’ll see you soon then?” She asked, rising from her chair.</p><p>    “Yeah. Yeah, alright.” Bill bobbed his head and as she passed, Erika’s fingers trailed over his broad shoulder, sending a wave of tingles over Bill’s skin. </p><p>    Sitting in his car, Bill held the steering wheel and stared at nothing for a couple of minutes, keys gripped in his hand. Taking a deep breath he input the directions to Erika’s house and turned the ignition.</p><p>    Parking outside, Bill wiped his fingers on his pants and puffed out his cheeks, exhaling slowly before knocking on the door.</p><p>    “Hey there.” Erika answered, ushering him inside. Bill toed off his white sneakers and followed her to the kitchen. “Can I get you anything? Water? Juice? Beer? Wine?”</p><p>    “Just water, thanks.” Bill’s voice, which he already disliked for being high and nasal in its natural state, squeaked out even further up his register and Erika presented him with a glass, bearing one for herself as well. </p><p>    Fingers rapping on the counter, Bill’s dark blue eyes darted around, taking in the multitude of kitchen appliances as he clenched his teeth, jaw muscle flickering nearly as fast as his pulse. “You alright, Bill?”  Erika tilted her head at him in concern.</p><p>    “Yeah, sorry, I’m just…” Sighing, Bill held up his wide palms in defeat. “I’m just nervous.” After years of struggling with his anxiety, Bill found one of the ways to manage it was to simply state out loud that he was struggling and, if he was fortunate, the sensation would begin to dissipate.</p><p>    Erika nodded, setting down her glass. “Me too.” Walking toward him, Bill could sense his blood pressure rising as she rested her hands on his firm chest. “I may not show it as much, but I am.” She took the water from his hand and placed it on the counter before her fingers wound into his short chestnut waves. Swiveling into his body, Bill could smell her now, all sharp, clean notes of linen and lilac as her face grew near. “<em> Bill </em>.”</p><p>    Linking their lips, with gentle pressure Erika opened Bill’s mouth, sending her tongue forward to explore. Bill’s hands came to a rest at her waist and she pulled him in, breasts mashing against him as she guided Bill back to the counter, one of his large hands creeping up to fist in her scarlet tendrils.</p><p>    Shoving him against the edge more insistently, Bill was caught off guard by the way Erika’s hands roamed over him, unzipping his hoodie and kneading his arms, his chest, rubbing over his little belly as mewls of delight buzzed from her lips. Cock thickening beneath his boxers, Bill tried to remove himself, to lift his pelvis away from her so Erika wouldn’t see the evidence of his excitement, but she was molded against him and the unforgiving counter behind offered no escape. Breaking away, Erika’s emerald eyes studied him. “Do you want to fuck me, Bill?”</p><p>    Mouth working open and closed in silence for a moment, Bill swallowed and finally was able to make himself nod. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”</p><p>    “Okay.” Wide smile blossoming on Erika’s face, she took hold of Bill’s fingers. “Let’s go.” Leading him upstairs to her bedroom, Bill shook the nerves from his free hand while her back was to him. </p><p>    Once there, Erika instantly captured his light pink lips, pushing the hoodie from his expansive shoulders and reaching for the hemline of Bill’s shirt. Bill assisted her by peeling it overhead before grabbing hers, but Erika tapped his hand, and waved a finger in front of his face. “Nope. I want to see you first.”</p><p>    “Oh…” Nodding, Bill shrugged. “Alright.” Erika undid the zipper of his jeans, crouching to bring them to the floor along with his boxers and encouraging Bill to step free. </p><p>    Staring at his burgeoning erection, Erika grinned, fingers ghosting over his flesh and sending shocks through Bill’s body. “Mmm...you have a beautiful cock, Bill.”</p><p>    Unsure what to say to such praise, Bill lifted a shoulder and gave a half smile. “Lay down.” Erika’s eyes pierced him, and it didn’t occur to Bill to refuse as he crawled onto the mattress. He watched as Erika disrobed, exposing her ample bosom and voluptuous curves adorned in creamy skin before climbing in after him. Fingers trickling up from his calves, Erika touched every part of Bill she could manage, playing with his smattering of dark chest hair and giving his stiff cock a couple of pumps before settling on top of him.</p><p>    “Mmm...Bill, you’re so sexy.” Erika breathed, combing back his dark brown hair.</p><p>    Giggling, Bill shook his head. “No, I’m not.”</p><p>    “Hey.” Taking his sculpted jaw firmly between her fingers, Erika forced Bill’s sapphire eyes to meet her burning gaze. “Yes. You are. I don’t want to hear you putting yourself down. You’re gorgeous.”</p><p>    Swallowing at her intensity, Bill gave the smallest of nods and responded in a soft voice. “Okay...I won’t.”</p><p>    “Good.” Smiling, Erika spread her legs, straddling Bill and notching his thick cock between the lips of her pussy. “Mmm...fuck, Bill. Your cock feels so good, you know that? You’re so fucking big. You make me so wet.”</p><p>    Fingers tentatively resting on her hips as Erika ground into him, Bill shifted his gaze, hoping he wasn’t obligated to say anything. Though the concept of dirty talk excited him, it was again the sound of his own flinty voice that got in Bill’s way.</p><p>    Dipping down, Erika fused their lips together, licking into Bill’s mouth and moaning as her hips rapidly dragged. Bill began to thrust into her, soft sounds of ecstasy roiling in his chest.</p><p>    Raising her head, Erika examined Bill’s handsome features. “I want to ride that big cock, Bill.”</p><p>    “Oh, um…” Blinking, Bill swallowed. “Okay then. Sure.”</p><p>    Laughing a little, Erika ran her fingers over Bill’s built chest. “Do you want me to, Bill?” Bending, Erika brushed her lips to the sensitive skin below Bill’s ear, and made her voice rich and sultry. “You want that beautiful cock in my warm, wet pussy? Hmm?” Bill could sense his heartbeat in his fingertips as Erika lightly scraped her teeth over the flesh of his neck, tone hardly above a whisper yet somehow bearing steel. “You want to cum inside me? Hmm? Would you like that, Bill?”</p><p>    Shuddering, the strong circle of Bill’s arm closed around her and he nodded. “Yeah...yeah I want that.”</p><p>    Leaning back when Bill saw Erika’s face again she was sporting a mischievous smile. “Good.” Erika held herself over him and caught Bill’s oceanic gaze. “Are you ready?”</p><p>    Bill smiled, nodding. “Yeah.”</p><p>    Erika sank down as if someone dropped her perfectly positioned from a great height, their skin clapping as she let out an audible exhale and Bill groaned, eyes falling shut at the sudden pressure.</p><p>    Without pretext, Erika began bouncing wildly, one hand poised on Bill’s chest for support, the other spinning over her clit. “<em> Oh fuck, Bill! Yes! You have such a great cock! You feel so goddamn good!” </em> Head thrown back and mouth open, Bill couldn’t help but think of the way Erika laughed as she rode him.</p><p>    Bill tapped the arm that led between her legs. “I can do that if you want.” </p><p>    Not slowing down, Erika removed her hand and replaced it with Bill’s. “Okay, but if you don't know what you’re doing, I’m taking over.” Had Bill not been in the throes of passion he would’ve chuckled as he began spinning around her clit, pelvis rising to meet Erika’s every slamming downstroke.</p><p>    “Oh fuck <em> yes </em>...good with your hands…” Erika breathed, hips leaping as she sought Bill’s mouth again and their tongues swirled. Bill could sense Erika tightening around him and he hastened his ministrations, racing over her clit and pounding eagerly as Erika began to quake. </p><p>    “<em>Fuck, Bill! Fuck! You fuck me so good! You’re gonna make me cum! I’m gonna cum on your big cock! Yes! </em>” Her bouncing ceasing, Erika’s hips rocked with a frenetic velocity, knees weaving in and out as her eyes rolled and her fingertips dug into Bill’s shoulders. </p><p>    To Bill’s amazement, Erika took hardly any time to recover, resuming her hurried action and driving herself onto his cock furiously. “<em> Yes, Bill! Yes! Fuck me! Make me cum! I love your huge cock! Don’t stop! </em>”</p><p>    Heels planted in the bed and hips hammering, Bill chewed the inside of his lip. The rising screams issuing from Erika’s alluring frame tempted him to boldness. “Yeah, you like that?” Voice trepidatious, Bill truly sounded as though he wasn’t sure whether she did or not. “You like the way I fuck you?”</p><p>    “<em> Yes, Bill!! Yes! </em> ” Nails scrambling over his skin, Erika pummeled Bill into the bed in an effort to get him impossibly deeper. “ <em> I love it! Don’t you dare stop! </em>”</p><p>    Contracting around him again, Erika’s fingers tore at his hair as her crumpled face hovered before Bill’s, limbs trembling and lips crying out his name. Bill whimpered as she squeezed around his cock, squirming beneath her and gripping Erika’s hip. </p><p>    “Are you close, Bill?” Breathless, Erika licked her lips.</p><p>    Nodding feverishly, Bill’s hips continued to tip forward of their own volition. “Yeah...yeah, almost there…”</p><p>    “Then fuck me, Bill.” Erika kissed along his stubbled, crisp jawline. “Cum inside me. I want to be filled with your cum.”</p><p>    Eyes clamped shut and high whines tumbling from his mouth, Bill’s hips rocketed forth. “<em> Fuck! Erika! Yeah! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! </em>” Straining for a moment, his strong arms folded around her as his upper body lifted from the mattress, suspended in silence before he collapsed back, pelvis leaping as he shuddered, pulse after pulse of hot cum draining into Erica while breathy noises of relief trickled from Bill’s lips.</p><p>    Erika met his mouth, holding steady for a moment before parting and polishing one of Bill’s prominent cheekbones before she dismounted and curled up next to him. “Mmm...that was hot. Thanks, Bill.” Smiling, she scrunched her fingers through his dark chest hair. </p><p>    “Oh, yeah. It was. Thanks.” Grinning sheepishly, Bill took Erika’s hand. </p><p>    Erika squeezed his fingers. “Looks like doing panels has some perks after all.”</p><p>    Giggling, Bill nodded. “I guess so.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read. If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>